


Just A Little Bit

by moonhound



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonhound/pseuds/moonhound
Summary: Episode 6 fueled my dominant Yuuri headcanon. Just a one-shot for the hell of it





	

Yuuri had been acting strange since the short program ended. He was quiet, almost a subtle confident but something was still different. Still, the celebrations went on. Interviews, congratulations and the like. Victor enjoyed the spotlight Yuuri, smiling and waving for the cameras. Now they were finishing up dinner, both of them properly full and tired after a long day. 

The two of them were alone for what felt like the first time in forever. Yuuri still wasn't talking much. It wasn't the usual nervous silence Victor was used to, and he was a little worried. He held his tongue for now, walking down the hallway side by side. 

Yuuri wasn't thinking. His mind felt like a flurry since the beginning of the day. Part of him felt apart from his body- that fearful, self-degrading feeling was there but no longer had control. It had been fading throughout training with Victor but there had been some kind of breakthrough after finishing his piece of the short program. There was also the thought of taking Victor from the world.... guilt had been replaced with possessiveness. Who did he have to prove himself to? Victor chose _him_. 

They were nearing the end of the hallway, bedroom doors in sight. That was normally the point for them to split up. They slept together sometimes but usually waited until it was quieter, more private. Yuuri didn't care this time. He grabbed Victor's hand and pulled him to his room.

"Yuuri?-"

He got no other words out before the door was closed and those dark eyes are blazing right into his. The light haired man swore he felt a shiver run down his skin at the sight. This certainly was a different Yuuri. No more thoughts could go through his head before the slightly shorter man pulled him into a kiss. Their mouths clashed, not a slow kiss but one obviously hungry. Heat seemed to rise up between them. 

It wasn't their first time but this was definitely different than the others. Usually Yuuri was a sort of clumsy, submissive partner- soft would be an accurate word. He was nothing like that now, pushing Victor towards the bed and fervently pulled at his clothes. Fingers grazed over the pale skin of the other skater, leaving goosebumps in their wake. It was a pleasant surprise and Victor wasn't resisting at all. 

Both boys were without shirts now, and Yuuri was on the other's lap. Hips grinded into sharp bones and elicited a moan from both of their lips. Hands moved along their partner's bodies, leaving little scratches and gripping skin. Victor was never the type to be quiet and this was no exception. The feeling of friction felt incredible and his hips were joining in the movement to both of their pleasure. Kisses were lavished upon the other's lips, joining and saliva intermingling. The worry of Yuuri's strange demeanor was forgotten in the moment of lust. He wasn't done stunning Victor though. 

Hands roughly pushed him away and down onto his back. Bright blue eyes widened, startled for a moment. Yuuri above him, eyes obviously hungry, was a sight to be seen. Yuuri leaned in and Victor expected their lips to meet again but paused only a sliver away. Those eyes stared into sharp blue. 

"Don't ever take your eyes off me."

Those words again. Victor's breath was only a sharp inhale. This was why Yuuri was acting so strangely. A slight smile crossed his lips before replying,

"I wouldn't dream of it."

That seemed to make things even and their bodies seemed to meld together. Final bits of clothing were removed and Victor wondered if Yuuri's hand had always been this focused. Had he never noticed previously? He gasped when one of the said skillful hands gripped him, starting slow and drawing moans from him. Precum was leaking from his cock soon enough, slicking the skin and making the movement even more pleasurable. 

Yuuri paused for only a moment, reaching into a drawer to pull out lube. His partner got the indication and readied the other one finger at a time. Hot moans came from the other's lips, the feeling spreading an ever growing warmth throughout him. Pulling away, Yuuri felt Victor pushed against him and slowly lowered his body. The warm filling sensation drew a shiver from his body. It didn't take long for him to recover, one hand on Victor's shoulder and the other on his chest. 

The rhythmic movement grew, as did the noises the two made together. The bed rattled as they grew more frantic, moving together hard. At this point Victor was whining- begging- but his eyes never left Yuuri, true to his word. Yuuri controlled it for the most part, playing a dominant role neither of them really had thought about. 

"A-ah, I'm close," Yuuri breathed out.

"Me too," came a winded reply.

"Together. I want to together."

Victor only nodded. They continued, paying attention to the sensations of the other's body. Gasping moans drew from both of their mouths as hot liquid fell onto Victor's abdomen, coming together. Yuuri felt it filling him, body pulsing in response. He didn't think he could feel more stuffed than before but this only added to the feeling. Waves of pleasure kept coming and they slowly rode it out together. 

Panting, they fell to a position laying next to each other. Legs tangled together and fingers grasped at the others. Still, they gazed at each other like they had before Yuuri's performance on the rink. Victor felt an understanding in the look and what Yuuri had spoken. Yuuri was an equal, not a student anymore. They were on even ground and it felt like they were seeing a new part of each other. It felt good. 

The light haired man smiled, kissing the tip of the other's nose. Yuuri smiled back. Nothing more needed to be said.


End file.
